newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kajtek II
$ajen$ Sezon 1, odcinek 10 - Kajtek II Dzień jak co dzień. Cygan siedział w swoim biurze, a raczej pokoju. Przeglądał wszystkie propozycje tematów które niegdyś spisał w Notatniku na kompie. Chciał znaleźć coś wielkiego, bo pomimo ostatniego socjalistycznego wyczynu którego udało mu się dokonać, Cygan wciąż czuł pewien niedosyt. Nagle usłyszał "ping!". Cygan: Poczta... pewnie znowu 5 tysięcy reklam z sex-shopu. Jakbym kiedykolwiek ich o to prosił. Sprawdza wiadomość. Cygan: Dyrektor Farbiński? A czego on może ode mnie chcieć? A co ważniejsze, skąd on wytrzasnął mój adres e-mail? ---- Od: WASZ PAN I WŁADCA (_________@interia.pl) Do: Wielmożny Cygan, Cesarz Imperium Cygańskiego (________@wp.pl) Data: 11.11.2015, 17:38 Temat: Budżet Treść: Dobry wieczór. Z przykrością informuję że w związku z malejącą oglądalnością Pańskiego programu zdecydowaliśmy się ograniczyć wasz budżet. Życzę miłego dnia. ~ dr hab. D. Farbiński, prof. nadzw. ZSN ---- Cygan: ŻE CO?! Włączył facebooka i napisał wiadomość do Gruza i Kajtka na wspólnej konfie. Wielmożny Cygan, Cesarz Imperium Cygańskiego: Proletariusze naszej placówki, nadszedł dzień planu awaryjnego! Jutro w szkole omówimy szczegóły, towarzysze. Niech wam czerwona gwiazda świeci. Wyłączył facebooka i wpisał w Notatniku: "#NastepnaScena". Nacisnął enter. Następna scena, szkoła. Cygan spotyka Gruza i Kajtka na korytarzu. Cygan: Dobrze że jesteście. Ściągnijcie te dzikie stado gimbusów na dół, do laboratorium. Kajtek: Ale po co? Cygan: Sknery zajebały nam budżet, został nam tylko materiał na finał. Niech to będzie coś epickiego. Gruz: Co? Dlaczego? Cygan: Nie wiem, pewnie jakiś Bolek na nas doniósł. Następna scena, laboratorium. Cygan: ... i tak właśnie wkłada się ogórki do kiszenia. Włożył dwa ogórki do słoika z solanką i zakręcił go. Cygan: A teraz dzieci grzecznie wychodzicie (mruga do Kajtka i Gruza) i za jakieś 5 minut zobaczycie co się stało z tymi ogórkami. Następna scena. Stado gimbusów stoi wokół Cygana czekając aż ten coś zrobi. Cygan: Takie moje bydło hodowlane, he he. Nagle coś huknęło w środku. Cygan: 'O, już... yyy to znaczy... what the? ''Cygan i gimbusy wchodzą do środka i widzą Gruza i Kajtka, którzy, ubrani w kostiumy ogórków, walczą ze sobą. Każdy ma rękawice bokserskie. '''Cygan: Po 5 minutach w solance ogórki urosną, ożyją i zaczną się bić! Kajtek: Myślisz że możesz mnie pokonać? Gruz: Tak, i właśnie to robię. Kajtek próbuje uderzyć Gruza żeby go (na niby) znokautować, ale Gruz go skutecznie unika, po czym sam uderza i powala przeciwnika na ziemię. Cygan: I będą się bić aż jeden z nich wygra. Gruz: Nie miałeś ze mną najmniejszych szans, patałachu! Kajtek: Taa, good game. (okulary zaczynają mu świecić, szkiełka w okularach ciemnieją i Kajtek szybko wstaje) Kajtek: GRRR! Gruz: Kajtek? Co ci jest? Kajtek: Nie nazywaj mnie patałachem! Zaczyna wściekle uderzać Gruza, ten nie jest w stanie się obronić. Zostaje przewrócony na ziemię i odpada mu część kostiumu, która osłaniała głowę dookoła. Okulary Kajtka przestają świecić i szkiełka robią się znowu jasne. Gruz: '''OOUUAA... '''Kajtek: O rety Gruz! Nic ci nie jest? Podbiegł do niego. Gruz: ... odjebało ci coś czy co? To miało być na niby! Cygan: Cóż yyy... to by było na tyle gimby wy moje, znikać. Gimbusy zaczęły wychodzić. Tomek: Aaale mu przypierdolił na końcu, widziałeś? Machał: Nooo, to było takie PWNED! Cygan: '''Kajtek co to miało być do cholery! Mogłeś mu zrobić krzywdę! Ej Gruzie, możesz wstać? '''Gruz: Taa, chociaż ledwo... Patrzy na Kajtka. Gruz: '''Idiota. '''Kajtek: Ale ja... Cygan: Chodź, idziemy do pielęgniarki. Cygan wziął Gruza pod ramię i wyszli z laboratorium. Kajtek: Głupie bryle! Nie dość że muszę z nimi spać bo nie mogę ich ściągnąć, to jeszcze żyją własnym życiem. Biedny Gruz... Rozgląda się. Kajtek: Hej, skoro nikogo tu nie ma to chyba mogę wreszcie sprawdzić ten sekretny eksperyment? Cisza. Kajtek: Uznam to za tak. XD Powoli podszedł do ciemnego kąta laboratorium, gdzie coś stało na blacie, było przykryte prześcieradłem i było napisane: "Eksperyment #121". Kajtek: Trzeci rok się kiszę w tej budzie, a jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem co to jest. W końcu się dowiem... Ostrożnie zdejmuje prześcieradło. Pojawia się jakiś panel z miejscem na dłoń, którą można do niego przyłożyć. Nieco wyżej widać elektroniczny napis. NAPIS: 'Eksperyment #121 wita. Żeby kontynuować, przyłóż dłoń w wyznaczonym miejscu. ''Kajtek przykłada dłoń do panelu. '''NAPIS: Eksperyment #121 specjalizuje się w analizowaniu działań oraz zachowań młodzieży należącej do naszej szkoły oraz zastępowanie żywych egzemplarzy ich sklonowanymi, doskonałymi odpowiednikami. Skoro to czytasz, zostałeś sklonowany i już nic na to nie poradzisz... Ktoś szturchnął Kajtka w plecy i przeszedł go zimny dreszcz. Odwrócił się i został silnie uderzony w brzuch przez identycznie wyglądającego klona. Przewrócił się i zamknął oczy... Następna scena. Kajtek powoli otwiera oczy. Leży w jakimś zimnym, pustym pomieszczeniu, w którym panuje półmrok który wpada jedynym malutkim oknem na górze ściany. Kajtek: ... gdzie ja jestem? Wstał i rozejrzał się. Kajtek: Tutaj też jeszcze nie byłem. (rozglądając się) Nawet nie wiedziałem że takie miejsce istnieje w szkole! Zauważył że na jednej ze ścian są schody w kształcie drabiny. Może prowadziły do wyjścia...? Kajtek wspina się, otwiera drzwi w suficie i znowu jest w laboratorium. Kajtek: O rety, to było aż za proste. Ile czasu minęło...? Powinienem już iść. Następnego dnia... Na korytarzu. Cygan: 'Fajnie że się dogadaliście panowie. I to jest zgrana ekipa. Ten jeden, ostatni raz. ''Coś w tej scenie było jednak nie tak. '''Gruz: '''Odkąd zdjąłeś te okropne okulary, znowu jesteś starym dobrym ziomkiem. '''Klon Kajtka: Bo nareszcie zlazły, paskudztwo. Cygan: Ty serio od tamtego wypadku z okulistą miałeś je na nosie cały czas, bez przerwy? Klon Kajtka: Yep, optyk nawet chyba coś mówił że one są nie teges. Ale nie słuchałem gościa. Gruz: Nawet spałeś z nimi?! Klon Kajtka: Dunno jak, ale tak. Można można. Kajtek: Ej, chwila! A co tu się wyrabia? Prawdziwy Kajtek pochodzi do kolegów i klona. Cygan: A ty koleś to co za jeden? Gruz: Niezły kostium, przez chwilę myślałem że to na serio Kajtek. Ale Kajtek stoi tutaj. Pokazuje na klona. Klon Kajtka: Właśnie, lepiej spieprzaj poczwaro! Kajtek: Gruz, chciałem cię przeprosić za wczoraj. Poczwaro? W życiu bym nie użył takiego słowa. Niezła sztuczka klonie, ale teraz won. Gruz: Klonie? Kajtek: Nie widzicie że to nie ja? (pokazuje na klona) To eksperyment #121, byłem w labo i widziałem, to mój klon! On chce mnie zastąpić nie widzicie tego? ŚWIERSZCZ Klon Kajtka: 'Powiedziałem, wypi*****aj! ''Mocno popchnął Kajtka. '''Cygan: Dajcie popcorn. Kajtek: '''O nie nie nie, dość tego. SOLÓWA! '''Klon Kajtka: Dzisiaj po szkole! Rozgniotę cię jak ROBAKA! Kajtek: 'Żebyś się nie zdziwił! ''Poszli, każdy w swoją stronę. Cygan i Gruz patrzą na siebie zdziwieni. '''Gruz: Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja przyjdę zobaczyć. Cygan: Masz to jak w banku. Cygan idzie, Gruz patrzy na ekran. Gruz: Bo coś mi się wydaje że ten Kajtek w okularach to nasz Kajtek. Następna scena, 16:00, za szkołą. Cygan: '''Dlaczego to zawsze musi być okrągła godzina? Nie mogła to być, nie wiem, 25:61? '''Gruz: Przestań się kłócić z narratorem i chodź... Klon Kajtka narysował kredą spore koło na ziemi. Klon Kajtka: To nasza arena. Kto wyjdzie poza nią, ten przegra. A kto przegra, ten oszust. A kto oszust, TEN ZGINIE. Kajtek: Yyy... czy ty czasem nie przesadzasz? Klon Kajtka: No... w sumie może. Cygan: Wiesz stary, faktycznie coś mi tu nie pasuje. Gruz: '''Mówiłem ci że coś jest nie tak. '''Klon Kajtka: Zaczynamy! Klon Kajtka podbiega do Kajtka i zaczyna go atakować, Kajtek unika (nie zawsze) i oddaje. Uderza klona w brzuch. Klon Kajtka: KHHHH! Uderzył z całej siły Kajtka w twarz, lewe szkiełko w jego okularach się stłukło. Kajtek: AAAAJ! Ostrożnie dotknął ręką. Kajtek: Uff... jakimś cudem nic mi nie jest. Wziął szkiełka do rąk. Nagle urosły w jego dłoni. Kajtek: Co do... o, super! Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. Zaczął rzucać nimi jak shurikenami w stronę klona, ten jednak unikał. Kajtek: 'Szajse! ''Został mu ostatni kawałek, który nagle się wydłużył. (bez skojarzeń X_X) '''Kajtek: Ooo... mam pomysł! Zaczął dźgać klona w klatkę piersiową, rozcinając mu jego koszulkę. Kajtek: Ha, spójrz na siebie, wyglądasz żałośnie! Części pociętej koszulki klona spadły na ziemię, odsłaniając niebieski napis #121 na jego klatce piersiowej. Kajtek: Macie DOWÓD! To ja jestem ten prawdziwy! Spójrzcie na niego! Gruz: '''Ty, faktycznie... '''Cygan: Ej ty, szczurze z labo! Klon Kajtka patrzy groźnie na Cygana. Cygan: Zostaw naszego ziomka w spokoju! Klon Kajtka: Wy trzej... już po was! Cygan(szeptem do Gruza): Rób to co ja. Cygan: Wiejemy! Ucieka gdzieś. Za nim Gruz, udając przestraszonego. Kajtek: Dzięki, "koledzy"... Patrzy jak uciekają, nagle dostaje kopa i odlatuje do tyłu, prawie za pole areny. Cygan i Gruz siedzą w krzakach. Gruz: Kajtek! Cygan: 'ĆĆĆ... ciszej trochę co? To część mojego planu. Weź to. '''Gruz: '''Po co? '''Cygan: '''Just do it... ''Kajtek dalej leży. '''Klon Kajtka: Poddajesz się już?! Cygan: E, 121! Klon Kajtka: Hmm? Czego? Odwrócił się do Cygana. Cygan: Zdaje się że właśnie przegrałeś. Spójrz na dół! Klon Kajtka patrzy na dół. Klon Kajtka: '''WHAT THE?!?!?! .... ''Gdy Cygan odwracał uwagę klona, Gruz zmienił kształt areny robiąc kółko dookoła klona w taki sposób, że ten znalazł się '''de facto poza areną.'' Cygan: Sam powiedziałeś, że ten kto będzie poza areną, przegra! WAAAAASTEEEED! Kajtek: Nie... Podniósł się. Jego okulary zaczęły świecić jeszcze mocniej niż przedtem, a prawe szkiełko, to które zostało, pociemniało jeszcze bardziej. Kajtek: TO JA, JESZCZE Z TOBĄ NIE SKOŃCZYŁEM! Wyciągnął rękę do przodu. Klon Kajtka nagle zaczął być przyciągany jakąś dziwną mocą w stronę Kajtka. Cygan: Łoooo, co tu się... Niebieskie, stłuczone okulary Kajtka nagle odrywają się od niego (wraz z większością włosów) i łączą się z klonem Kajtka. Słychać serię trzasków, otwieranie jakby ciężkich drzwi i jęk nie z tego świata. Okulary wchłaniają klona Kajtka, po czym wywołują w powietrzu niewielką eksplozję i zamieniają się w niebieski pył. Kajtek: Ufff... wolny. Cygan: Może, ale też i łysy! Iks de. Teraz mamy dwóch łysych w klasie, he he. Kajtek łapie się za głowę. Kajtek: To wcale nie jest śmieszne, nigga! Gruz: Daj spokój, przynajmniej po bokach mu włosy zostały. Cygan: Może, ale i tak beka. Bo mogę. Gruz: Pomyśleć że to już ostatni odcinek... Cygan: '''No ja ci się nie dziwię. Po tym wszystkim co przeszliśmy... ciężko tak skończyć, pstryknąć palcem. '''Kajtek: Co to, już? To tyle? Poważnie? Cygan: 'Tak, ja też się tego nie spodziewałem. Ale ktoś tam na górze tak chciał. ''Gruz i Kajtek patrzą na niebo. Kiwają głowami i wzruszają ramionami. '''Cygan: Nie tamten, matoły! O dyrze mówię. Kajtek: Aaaa... Cygan: 'I jeszcze o takiej jednej, co psioczyła na nasz program. *sigh* ''Poszedł gdzieś przed siebie, Gruz i Kajtek patrzyli na niego, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Spojrzeli na ekran. ''BLACKOUT.' KONIEC Kategoria:$ajen$ - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125 Kategoria:Odcinki